La Dulce Vida
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Los hermanos británicos, aun con sus diferencias y experiencias, podían afirmar una grata lección: la vida era mejor cuando se le ponía un poco de dulce... literalmente o no. Jeje. TODOS LOS BRITÁNICOS INCLUÍDOS. Leer aclaraciones.
1. Gelatina

_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_

_**Advertencias**: Crack, Incest, Lime, Ideas melosas mal escritas (?)._

_**Aclaraciones:** -Las parejas que se tratarán son: EscociaxFranciaFem, GalesxInglaterra, IrlandaxCanadáFem e IrlandaNxIslandia_

_-Las palabras que se utilizarán para los capítulos están basadas en la "Tabla Dulce" de Musa Hetaliana. Son 13, pero en vista de que no quería dejar episodios disparejos, los últimos dos temas serán de mi creación :DD, así que habrá 15 capítulos.  
_

_-No sé si había que pedir permiso para tomar de base la tabla DDD: pero me atreví a proceder sin hacerlo. Ahora, en caso de que alguien sepa si tengo que excusarme, por favor, háganmelo notar con amabilidad y yo enseguida me pondré en marcha :DDD_

_¡Hola a todos! Vaya, a pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo nuevo por aquí xDDDU Bueno, sólo diré que pasé por una temporada de imaginación muerta, a la que se le sumó mis deberes en el frío mundo de los adultos -¡los maldigo!-. Sin embargo, ahora que ya he tenido más momentos para relajarme, estoy con nuevo ánimo para continuar molestando por acá ;DDD Y con eso de que encontré las famosas tablas de Musa Hetaliana, ¡wo! ¡Tuve que escribir algo xDDDD Habrá momentos cursis -no muchos, espero- y otros que dejarán volar parte de mi pervertido ser *3* ¡ah, soy feliz XDDD!_

_Espero que pasen un rato agradable xDDD ¡Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte :DDD! _

_Gracias. Owari~_

_**FranciaFem:** Françoise Bonnefoy_

_**CanadáFem:** Madeline Williams_

* * *

**"La Dulce Vida"  
**

* * *

**— Gelatina —**

* * *

Esto era absurdo.

_Demasiado._

Lo era al grado de que estaba a punto de estrellar la cabeza en la fina repisa de mármol que tanto enorgullecía a su anfitriona.

No lo podía creer, ¿cómo fue que se prestó a semejante situación?

— Tienes cara como de que te quieres aventar por la ventana, querido~ — sonrió con ligera burla que, de forma extraña, hacía juego con el delantal violeta que traía — No te preocupes: podrás hacerlo una vez que terminemos~

— No estás tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, ¿cierto? — se dobló las mangas de la camisa, fastidiado y tristemente resignado — Aunque tampoco lo esperaba: puedes ser una verdadera perra cuando te lo propones.

— ¡Eso fue muy grosero! — reclamó con fingido dramatismo — ¡Y yo que sólo quería ayudarte!

— No pretendas ahora que herí tus supuestos sentimientos — rodó los ojos, gruñendo por lo bajo — Lo que quieres es divertirte a costa mía.

— ¿No es más llevadero cuando ambos lo sabemos~? — le mandó un beso en el aire — Además, no es como si no fueras a sacar algo bueno de esto~

— Claramente tu concepto de "bueno" difiere del mío.

— ¡No tanto! Porque si fuera así, no estarías aquí.

Eso era medio cierto: cuando Françoise lo invitó a su departamento con el pretexto de "enseñarle a preparar gelatina" –que en esencia representaba una tremenda estupidez-, leyó entre líneas que quería pasar tiempo a solas con él.

… bien, en específico: hacer _cosas _con él con mayor libertad que la que ofrecía su pequeño cubículo de la oficina, o en el peor de los casos, el del baño. Por supuesto, cada escenario improvisado funcionaba para aplacar la necesidad que ella le despertaba con fogosos besos y que correspondía con caricias que la dejaban en la misma condición, pero no rechazó la propuesta de un sitio más cómodo. Por favor.

Al menos no en vista de que aquella francesa le ofrecía más características que se colocaban en el igualitario nivel de su pasión.

Una mujer que gozaba de la capacidad de otorgar una charla divertida e inteligente, además de un sexo tan bueno como para hacerlo recurrir a ella cada que tenía la oportunidad, merecía más atención de la habitual. Pasar más tiempo a su lado del que compartían en la cama no era un sacrificio.

Pero, en verdad, no imaginó que lo de la gelatina fuese en serio, ¡qué absurdo! ¡Tenía ganas de quemar ese maldito mandil que hacía juego con el azul de sus pupilas! Y como dato extra, él no necesitaba aprender estupideces como aquella, ¿qué tenía de especial la dichosa gelatina? Sólo era grenetina con agua de sabor. Incluso un sujeto con sus pocas cualidades culinarias –había que admitirlo aunque fuera en su mente- podía dominar algo tan simple sin la necesidad de practicar. Mierda.

— Primero debemos hervir agua – sonrió coquetamente — ¿Por qué no buscas una olla pequeña, Scott? Hay varias en la alacena alta de la izquierda.

Contuvo las ganas de mandarla al carajo, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto, de todos modos? Si no iban a tener sexo, o a hablar de algo práctico, lo mejor era largarse a un bar donde sí sabrían tratarlo.

_Jah, como si pudiera a esas alturas. Doble mierda. _

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, se estiró un poco para buscar esa jodida olla. En cuanto la tuviera en las manos, juraba que la estrellaría contra…

— ¿Sabes? — detuvo sus pensamientos cuando la sintió abrazarlo por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo con inusitada ansiedad. Percibió su perfume agradable de rosas justo en la punta de la nariz — Me alegra que estés aquí.

Carajo, qué absurdo.

…

Pero se permitió sonreír de lado, a la vez que bajaba las manos para atraparla a gusto.

Estúpida gelatina. Más valía que saliera bien.


	2. Helado

**.**

* * *

**— Helado —  
**

* * *

La gente solía pensar cosas extrañas sobre él… o más bien, dicho de otra manera, bastante superficiales, como el que era antisocial, que si trataba a todos como idiotas, que si estaba involucrado con un grupo terrorista y que por eso era tan misterioso…

En realidad no le interesaba, ya que con opiniones o no, jamás se tomaría la molestia de aclarar algo tan evidente: que era un sujeto más normal de lo que aparentaba.

Claro, su ideal de perfección era muy alto, y lo que denominaba como "interesante" no podía ser claramente apreciado, pero había cosas normales y comunes que le agradaban.

Entre ellos se encontraba el helado.

Nada mejor para un día caluroso, o para después de comer; al salir por el parque o al cine no podía faltar, y ciertamente, no lo hizo en ese momento que paseaba al lado de Arthur.

Era viernes, así que regresar a casa después de que el menor saliera de la escuela no se dibujaba como lo más indispensable… ¿y por qué no? También pasar un instante a solas figuraba entre lo que consideraba "interesante", sobre todo por la forma en que su hermano pretendía naturalidad cuando permanecía ese fino rojo sobre las mejillas.

En verdad podía ser un sujeto gracioso.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo con tranquilidad mientras daba una lamida a su helado de vainilla. El rubio llevaba mirándolo de reojo desde que compraron las golosinas, así que debía preguntarlo en algún momento — ¿Me ensucié o algo parecido?

—¡A-Ah, no, nada de eso! — desvió las orbes a su propio cono de menta — L-Lo siento, no ocurre nada.

— ¿O es que no te gustó el sabor que pediste? — la pregunta pareció confundir al otro, quien no se molestó en ocultarlo — Sólo lo has probado un par de veces.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — se apresuró a lamerlo en vista de que se derretía — ¡No me había dado cuenta! Es sólo que…

—¿Hm?

— Me gusta el que tengo, pero Glen… — frunció el ceño un poco y se coloró un tanto más, a pesar de tratar de usar su tono habitual — Parece que disfrutas mucho el tuyo.

No esperaba ese comentario… en serio, no lo esperaba.

— ¡Quiero decir! Es que da la impresión de que tiene un buen sabor… ¡y no sé! Me preguntaba si… m-me darías un poco… ¡está bien si no quieres!

… ¿así que se le antojó? ¿Pues qué clase de gesto puso mientras lo comía? Por supuesto, en el hipotético caso de que sus neutrales facciones hubieran cometido tan improbable desliz.

Iba a ofrecerle el cono para que probara, ya que no le costaba nada y contribuía a conservar el ambiente cálido de las circunstancias… pero se detuvo en vista de que se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Ya lo había dicho: tenía gustos perfectamente naturales como cualquier ser humano.

Que la sociedad se diera cuenta era un asunto diferente.

— De acuerdo — dio una larga lamida. La crema aún estaba en su boca con abundancia — Te daré un poco.

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Seguramente esperó que le extendiera el helado, o que se lo acercara, alguna cosa dentro del protocolo para tener acceso a un sabor que también figuraba entre sus favoritos… sin embargo, la siguiente acción distó mucho de lo que imaginó, _lo apostaba._

Lo sujetó con gentileza del rostro y lo acercó hacia sí, cortando la distancia entre sus labios para darle a probar directo de su boca. Enseguida la vainilla, la frialdad y la textura suave les arrebató un mutuo suspiro.

Lo sintió tenso, impresionado… pero no pasó demasiado para que correspondiera el beso y abriera voluntariamente su boca, dándole acceso a esa cavidad que, gracias al helado, estaba más refrescante que de costumbre.

Bailó con su lengua que sabía a vainilla, se llenó del olor dulce que agradablemente desprendía y la imagen de su rostro más rojo lo hizo entrecerrar la mirada, admirando lo que había provocado. Se acercaron más a voluntad, se abrazaron sin pudor para no dejar espacio a que tan delicioso manjar se desperdiciara.

La crema fría se derritió pronto entre la caricia y dejó sus secuelas en el escalofrío, en su propia sonrisa que dentro de aquel beso tuvo la espontaneidad de emitir.

El sabor era bueno, aunque no se comparaba al que formaba en los labios del otro.

Apostaba a que nadie, ni el mismo Arthur, imaginaba que le podían agradar ese tipo de acciones. El elemento sorpresa siempre estaba de su lado.

— ¿Qué tal? — dijo cuando se alejó un poco, tan calmado e indescifrable como siempre — ¿Estuvo bien?

En un segundo su hermano se sonrojó agresivamente, a la vez que bajaba el rostro con el labio inferior temblándole... no sabía si de vergüenza, sorpresa, o en una mezcla que terminó por arrebatarle el poco aliento que le dejó.

Bueno, no lo lamentaba. Estas eran el tipo de cosas que le gustaba hacer cuando estaban a solas, así que bajo ninguna circunstancia se retractaría.

_Además, se trataba de una de sus combinaciones favoritas._

— G-Glen…

— ¿Sí?

— … ¿T-Te gustaría probar mi helado esta vez?

Le miró de reojo, disimulando la sorpresa de aquella oración.

_Arthur, un paseo durante la tarde, helado, la innegable confirmación de que aquello era deseado en todas sus formas…_

Sonrió apenas.

— Por favor.

No podía pedir otra cosa.


	3. Paleta

_._

* * *

**— Paleta —**

* * *

Apretó los dientes e infló las mejillas.

Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y estuvo a punto de contener el aire.

_No, aquello no podía ser._

Estaba casi seguro de que todo era el resultado de su cuerpo necesitado y su pervertida mente en movimiento.

Madeline no podía estar haciendo "eso" a propósito, ¿cierto? Con esa inocente y maldita paleta de dulce…

— Gracias por comprármela — dijo de repente, sonriéndole de la forma que lo hacía derretirse de ternura — Tenía tiempo que no probaba una… al menos no desde que era pequeña.

— Jeh, ¿de verdad? — trató de responder con su habitual despreocupación. Era claro que estaba realizando un descomunal esfuerzo por ello — ¡Eso me decepciona! No importa cuánto hayas crecido: un ser humano no puede vivir sin comer algo artificialmente azucarado~

— L-Lo dices como si fuera un crimen, jeje.

— ¡Pues lo es!

Por supuesto, sobre todo si era lamida de la manera "casual" en la que la de ojos lila lo hacía: usando sólo la punta de la lengua para no desatender ninguna zona, rodeando el caramelo de sabor fresa, metiéndola y sacándola de su boca a un ritmo constante, ¡y Dios! ¡Ese modo en que sus labios se iban pintando de rojo por el colorante artificial!

¡¿De verdad no lo hacía a propósito?! ¡¿No lo estaba castigando, jugando, o probándolo?! Porque si era así, estaba al límite de su resistencia.

— N-No es que no haya querido seguir comiéndolas — se excusó mientras sus mejillas se coloraban, ¡qué linda! ¡Quería saltar sobre ella y no dejarla ir! — Es sólo que lo olvidaba, o tenía prisa.

— No tiene sentido, ¡¿cómo se te podía olvidar?! — dramatizó, aunque sólo estaba jugando, ¡de ninguna forma podría regañarla! — ¡¿Cómo has podido vivir todo este tiempo?!

— Lo siento — se disculpó bajando un poco la cabeza… Madeline era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero en instantes como esos tenía la impresión de que se pondría a llorar. No lo resistía.

— Vamos, no es como si estuviera molesto — la abrazó por la espalda con suavidad y delicadeza, logrando que se sonrojara de manera preciosa… e igualmente sirvió para calmar un poco su necesidad por contacto físico — Solamente debes prometerme que nunca faltará una paleta en tu bolso~

…

…

… Ay, mierda.

Qué estúpido, ¡qué estúpido había sido, carajo! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que decir algo como aquello?! ¡Acababa de condenarse!

¡Si tenía que ver a la linda canadiense chupar una paleta todos los malditos días de su vida, terminaría acorralándola en cada rincón oscuro que encontrara sólo para…!

Se coloró un tanto, tratando de respirar, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

…

… pero, por otro lado, tendría nuevas oportunidades para verla lamer una y otra vez… j-jejejejeje quizá muy pronto podría observarla y sentir el mismo movimiento en su…

…

…

Oh…

… oh, maldita madre de todas las madres…

— ¿B-Bryan? — la sintió temblar, deteniéndose en seco.

Ahora el que deseaba ocultar el rostro 1000 km. bajo la tierra era él, ¡mierdaaaaaaaaaa!

Se alejó de ella, agradeciendo que su chaqueta fuese lo bastante larga para cubrir el asunto que se despertó entre sus piernas…. ¡S-Seguramente Madeline, por estarla abrazando, sintió aquello y por eso dijo su nombre con tanto nervio! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Dios, ¿por qué no le caía un jodido rayo y así le evitaba esa vergüenza?!

¡Tonta paleta que sacaba su lado más pervertido!

Quería echarse a correr, pero tampoco podía dejar a su querida novia con una impresión tan mala de sus instintos.

— ¡P-P-Perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Ahhh! ¡No quería! ¡Es que…! ¡No lo controlé! — por favor, ¿era demasiado difícil que alguien le partiera la cabeza para que dejara de decir estupideces? — ¡No te enojes! ¡Yo sólo…!

— Tranquilo — intentó calmarlo, ¿pero por qué? ¿No estaba horrorizada por sentir su…? — De verdad, no fue nada, sólo me abrazaste tanto que me lastimó la hebilla de tu cinturón — sonrió tiernamente — Lamento haberte asustado.

… ¿hebilla?

…

…

… ¿E-En serio? ¿P-Pensaba que era la hebilla lo que sintió en su espalda baja…?

…

Rió nerviosamente, intentado que el sonrojo de su rostro desapareciera, ¡claro, claro! ¡Ella no se dio cuenta! ¡Qué hermosa era la vida de repente! J-Jajajaja.

Pero, en un segundo que se observaron, notaron que ambos ya tenían ese color rojizo-fresa sobre las mejillas, como el de la paleta…

Se sonrieron y comenzaron a reír.

Jah~ maldita paleta.

Maravillosa paleta.


End file.
